Late Night Snack
by dontcryMasha
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and Logan wants to finish off his leftovers from lunch. But maybe James is hungry, too? Drabble. James/Logan slash. BTR is a new fandom for me, so it might not be so accurate. Whatever.


_ Hungry…_

Logan carefully crept into the kitchen. It was almost 2am, and he didn't want to wake anybody up. But he was hungry. He had to do something about it.

He slowly opened the fridge and pulled out a Styrofoam container. His lunch from that day was in it. He deftly placed it on the counter. Sliding the tab out of the slot which held it closed made a little squeak, and Logan gasped. The complete silence of the night made every little noise way louder than it really was. He couldn't make such a racket. Ack!

But he got it open and started to eat the cold ribs. Oh, yeah. Cold ribs. That's the stuff. It was dark and quiet in the kitchen, but the cold ribs were so. Fucking. Delicious.

He held the last rib in his left hand, and turned around to throw the container out. But right when he started to move, he bumped into someone.

"AAH!" The two boys screamed. Logan accidently threw the last rib onto the shadowy person.

"What the hell?" the mystery guy yelled. Logan did he best to focus on him, and he realized that it was James.

"James? What are you doing?" Logan asked, trying to keep as quiet as possible. It was probably fruitless, though, since their screaming probably woke everyone up.

"I was hungry!" James answered , voice cracking. "What did you hit me with?"

"Ribs…" Logan smiled sheepishly, even though James probably couldn't even see.

James sighed and flicked on the kitchen light. Logan covered his eyes from the blinding fluorescents.

"Maaaaan," James said. Logan peered through his fingers and saw that the rib James had been hit with left a big stain of sauce on his white tank top.

"Sorry," Logan apologized weakly. "I was scaaaaared."

"Do you know how hard it is to get barbeque sauce out of white fabric?!" James quipped.

"DUDE. I said I was SORRY."

James rolled his eyes and peeled the tank top off. He grumbled to himself as he did it. "Fuck," he said. "It even got on my chest. What sort of sauce is this?"

"I dunno. Uh. Good sauce?" Logan winced. "Rinse it with cold water."

"Cold water?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here." Logan grabbed the balled up tank top and dropped it into the sink.

"Don't handle it so angrily!" James protested.

"I'm not. Jeez." Logan made a huffy breath and turned on the cold tap. He scrubbed the sauce on the shirt. James whined as Logan handled his precious clothing. He watched him scrub. Lather. Scrub.

"What, uh," James began. "What about my chest?"

Logan turned around and stared at the other guy. He raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, you can wash your own chest, right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah," James answered. "But, you know. You're already…soapy."

Logan looked at James oddly. He turned to face him. Then he looked down at his own soap covered hands. Well, he WAS already soapy. The shorter boy reached out and laid his hands on James's chest. He brushed across his washboard abs, leaving a trail of soapsuds behind. James sucked in air and winced.

"It's cold," James whispered.

"Sorry," Logan apologized. His thin fingers ran over the barbeque sauce. He rubbed in slow circles. "There. All gone."

The two boys exchanged strange looks.

"You, uh," James cooed. "Got some on your face, you know."

"I do?" Logan answered, widening his eyes. He raised the back of his hand to his face, but James grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Logan's heart began to pound. James pulled Logan's hand back to his wet chest.

"But there's still some on my…" Logan began, but the other guy shushed him before he could finish. James put his hands on either side of Logan's face. He leaned in and gently licked the barbeque sauce from around Logan's mouth. The licking turned into a shy kiss. Logan smeared his hands across James's hard chest.

"Don't deny how you feel," James whispered. Logan looked up at him with hungry eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "You're right."

They embraced and kissed hotly. James sucked on the other boy's lower lip. Logan let out a small bleat of desperation. He wrapped his arms around James's big, strong body and clawed at his back. James shuddered through the pleasurable pain. He lifted Logan up and placed him on the kitchen counter, still lip-locked. Logan hooked his legs around James's hips.

When their kissing ceased briefly, Logan said, "I hope we aren't making too much noise."

"I don't think so," James whispered. "But, we should probably turn the light back off before someone notices."

"Mm-hm." Logan pulled James back to his mouth and continued kissing him. Their tongues danced in unison. The boys continued to play until…

_Hungry…_

Kendall carefully crept towards the kitchen. It was just after 2am, and he didn't want to wake anybody up. But he was hungry. He had to do something about it.


End file.
